Lettre à toi, mon Amour
by Saaw
Summary: Je reviens aujourd'hui, le Samedi 19 février pour déposer cette lettre prêt de ton chevet. Je suis venu m'excuser, Harry. Car je n'ai pas pu.


Nous étions dans cette boîte homosexuelle et puis, toi, tu dansais avec ce bel inconnu. Un homme grand, musclé, torse nu, je n'avais pu distinguer son visage. Tu te dandinais contre lui. Tu n'avais même pas bu, ni pris une quelconque drogue. Nous y étions accompagné de Ron et Blaise. Qui aurait cru que ces deux finiraient ensemble ? Qui aurait cru que NOUS finirions ensemble ? J'étais le Prince de Slytherin, toi celui de Griffindor. Plus jeune, nous nous détestions tellement. Ou peut-être que l'on s'aimait mais que l'on ne voulait se l'admettre. Déjà cinq ans que nous étions tout l'un pour l'autre.

Mais cette nuit, dans cette boîte, tout à changé, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'étais plus tout pour toi. Tu dansais comme un fou, tu te frottais contre tout les hommes qui venaient à toi. Et il y en avait ! Il faut dire, Harry, que tu étais beau comme un Dieu. Oui, Harry, tu étais mon Dieu. Je ne croyais qu'en toi. Il n'y avait que toi et je ne voulais que toi jusqu'à ce que je ferme définitivement les yeux. Mais tout ça, toi tu le voyais autrement. Bien sur, je sais que j'étais l'unique dans ton cœur. Ceci dit, je sais aussi que parfois tu allais voir d'autre homme. Je ne te suffisais plus. Je n'ai jamais rien dit, j'avais tellement peur de te perdre.

Cependant, cette nuit, dans cette boîte, tu as embrassé un homme devant moi. Ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, tu comprends ? Dis moi, comment aurais-tu réagis si j'avais fait cela ? Aurais-tu simplement regardé, te taisant ? Non, Harry, tu n'aurais jamais accepté ça. En vérité, j'étais trop tolérant avec toi. Tant que tu étais là, prêt de moi, que tu ailles voir d'autres ou que tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles pendant des semaines, j'en avais rien à faire. Le plus important c'est que jamais tu ne te lasses de moi.

Quand je t'ai vu embrasser cet homme, oui, Harry, j'ai vu rouge. Je me suis avancé vers toi et je t'ai emmené de force dans les toilettes. Tu ne comprenais pas, moi qui étais devenu si calme, je me suis mis dans un tel état, jamais tu ne m'avais vu comme ça. Je t'ai hurlé dessus. J'ai retenu mes larmes un moment, mais j'ai dû relâcher mes nerfs sinon j'allais exploser. Tu dois me comprendre, Harry, je ne pouvais pas supporter ça. Tu n'embrassais que moi. Tu me l'avais promis quand j'ai découvert que tu me trompais. C'est pour que j'ai laissé couler, parce que je savais que tu tiendrais ta promesse.

Mais ce soir là, Harry, je n'ai pas compris. Je n'ai compris ce qui t'étais passé par la tête. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Cet homme collé à toi, et toi qui te moquais de moi. Qu'aurais-je du faire ? Me taire ?

Tu es sorti en trombe de la boîte, en colère. Tes yeux vert, embués de larmes, tu as traversé la rue sans même regardé. Tu n'as pas vu la voiture, Harry. Et la voiture ne s'est pas arrêté. Elle t'a renversé, elle ne s'est même pas arrêté, elle a continué. Tu étais là, gisant par terre. J'ai couru jusqu'à toi. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Tu respirais, difficilement certes, mais tu respirais. Tu as plongé ton regard dans le mien tandis que j'essayais de te rassurer. Mais tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas peur. Bien sur, quel genre de Sauveur aurait peur ? Tu as vécu bien pire. Tu as survécu à Voldemort. Tu m'as dit que tu étais désolé. Que tu ne voulais pas embrasser cet homme mais qu'il t'y a forcé. Tu m'as aussi supplié de te pardonner toutes tes tromperies. Je l'ai fait, Harry. J'ai tout effacé.

Puis les urgences sont arrivés. Ils t'ont pris dans leur ambulance et m'ont dit avec gentillesse que je pouvais t'accompagner. Penses-tu ! Je n'ai pas hésité. Tu es arrivé à l'hôpital, ils t'ont directement emmené au bloc opératoire. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Ils m'ont juste dit d'attendre. Alors j'ai attendu. Une heure. Deux heures. Et au bout de trois heures, ils m'ont dit que je pouvais venir te voir.

Tu étais allongé sur un lit blanc. Après la guerre, celle où tu as terrassé Voldemort, nous étions souvent venu à l'hôpital, voir les blessés. Et beaucoup sont morts. Pour cela, nous détestions les hôpitaux. Tu avais les yeux clos. Mais tu respirais, plus facilement. Tu avais cet appareil à côté de toi.

L'infirmière m'a expliqué. Elle m'a expliqué que je devais choisir, Harry. Tu étais dans un profond comas dont il était peu probable que tu sortes. Tu respirais, oui mais grâce à cette machine.

J'ai pleuré, Harry. Je me souviens que lorsque je me mettais à pleurer parce que l'on se disputait, par exemple, tu me hurlais que pleurer n'arrangerait rien. Tu as raison, Harry. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai pleuré durant deux mois, tout les jours que tu as ouvert les yeux.

Personne n'était au courant de cet accident. Pas même Hermione ou Ron. Je leur avais dit que tu avais décidé de faire un break, tu étais partie en France, dans les montagnes.

Je devais faire un choix, Harry. Les médecins ne cessaient de me dire que tu souffrais atrocement, même dans ce coma. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Harry. Je ne savais pas. J'ai arrêté de venir te voir. Je me suis enfermé chez moi.

Les nuits, je rêvais de toi et moi, dans le manoir Malfoy. Au milieu de nos enfants. Il n'y avait aucune pluie, ni orage ou vent. Juste le soleil, toi, moi et nos enfants qui courraient dans le jardin.

Mais je n'ai pas su me décider.

Je reviens aujourd'hui, le Samedi 19 février pour déposer cette lettre prêt de ton chevet. Je suis venu m'excuser, Harry. Car je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pu me résoudre à débrancher cette machine qui te tient en vie. J'ai quitté l'Angleterre. Si tu lis cette lettre Harry, pardonnes moi comme j'ai su te pardonner tes coucheries. Pardonnes moi aussi de ne pas avoir été aussi courageux que j'aurais dû l'être.

A toi, Harry. Mon Amour.


End file.
